Dynamic
by Sokkaweekly
Summary: A collection of 100 word drabbles featuring Sokka and Toph, Ty Lee, Azula and Suki.
1. Vanished

Earth was easy. She'd been bending it nearly her entire life. Her very movement depended on it.

Metal was tougher. Earthbenders had tried and failed to shape it for untold generations.

But desperation had driven her to attempt the impossible. And she'd succeeded where none had prior.

But that was just iron and steel, boring and normal. She'd received a very unusual present once; a leftover chunk of spirit-sent meteorite.

And she'd molded it to her desire, shifting it as she pleased. But the rest of the ore had been forged into a sword.

And lost forever. Because of her.


	2. Sneaky

It was nearly pitch black, save for the slight glow of the lantern.

Slowly making her way through the corridors of the Fire Lord's Palace, Ty Lee's feet were utterly silent. Even Toph would be hard-pressed to detect her.

She gingerly opened a door, and stepped inside. The candlelight was grey against the blue of the room's walls, giving the man on the bed an almost haunted look.

He snored softly, spittle dripping from his mouth. She cleaned his wet chin before leaning in and giving him several soft kisses.

Ty Lee smiled happily, turned around and left.

Sokka grinned.


	3. Wilderness

The orange flames danced merrily to their crackly tune. It was a sweet balm to the soul.

The heat washing over her was an unusual feeling - her own unique blue flame could not sear its mistress.

It would be easy enough to quench the fire and replace it with her own more powerful blaze, but Sokka had insisted on doing things the "right way."

What a man from the frozen wastes knew about camping was beyond Azula. Snow made for a poor campsite, and he'd never seen a tree until recently.

Still, she snuggled up to him under the blanket.


	4. Liberated

Suki woke with a start. Her eyes darted about wildly, trying to take in her surroundings.

She was not greeted with the smooth, metal walls she had come to know, but soft fabrics - a tent.

For a moment, confusion and caution warred. Was this a trick of Azula's? More mental torture devised for the twisted Princess's pleasure?

And then memory returned. Sokka had stormed the highest security prison in the Fire Nation and rescued her from the clutches of her captors. Azula had told her he'd never come.

But he had.

She crawled out of the tent to find him.


	5. Return

The gravel crunched under Sokka's feet, but soon petered out into rough stone and then a doorway. He took a deep breath and knocked.

A minute passed before it swung open noiselessly. A figure appeared, casually leaning against the doorway.

Sokka stared at her. Though it had been quite some time since he had last seen Toph Beifong, she'd changed a bit. Her hair was shorter, no longer held in a bun. Her form was still small, but muscled and toned.

But her pale, green-grey eyes were the same as ever.

"It's been a while, Sokka," she smiled. "Welcome home."


	6. Pastime

The ballroom was awash with couples spinning around here and there.

It was rather different to the only other dance he'd attended; Aang's Fire Nation shindig. The music seemed slower and gentler.

He scanned along the room - and saw her surrounded by admirers.

Her dress was a golden yellow, possibly a nod to her buried airbender ancestry.

Squaring his shoulders, he made his way over to her just before she could be swept up again.

"You remember Ba Sing Se? It was like we were dancing, you said."

He extended his hand to her, and they joined the others.


	7. Chasing

"Sokka."

The warrior paused, turning at the sound of her voice. He gazed warily into her golden eyes.

She walked closer toward him, but it was clear after a few moments she wasn't going to follow it up.

"Is there something you need, Azula?" His voice was gentle. It wouldn't do to upset her.

An unsure expression ghosted across the Princess's face, before she squared her bare shoulders and nodded.

In one swift moment she crossed the short gap between them, pulled hard on his shirt and captured his lips with hers.

And then she released him and stalked away.


	8. Legacy

"But I wanna be a Kyoshi Warrior!"

"You can't be a Kyoshi Warrior, stupid, you aren't even a girl." His sister sneered.

Sokka ran a hand down his face, sighing internally.

"Stop tormenting your brother," he commanded. He put his hand on his son's shoulder.

"You can be a Kyoshi Warrior if you want."

Big blue eyes stared up at him.

"Really? Even if I'm not a girl?"

His father grinned.

"Sure. When I first met her, your mother made me a Kyoshi Warrior."

"And then I completely kicked your butt." His wife interrupted, smirking horribly.

"It was worth it."


	9. Fractured

Plink. Plink. Plink.

The steady drip of fluid against rock grated on Toph's nerves.

She tried hard to block it out, to focus on the sound of Sokka's heartbeat. It was so slow, she could barely feel his chest rise and fall beneath her hand.

The blood flow had stemmed. The wound wasn't fatal, but certainly more than a flesh wound. He would recover eventually, given time.

But did they have the time he needed? She hoped so. The alternative didn't bear thinking about.

With only the splash of water to keep her company, Toph waited patiently in the dark.


	10. Contemplation

Her mind is always whirling and tumbling, nearly as much as her body. So often has she been captivated by some passing object of interest.

But this is new. Not an uncommon occurrence these days - Azula's call to arms, while an undesired problem, had at least proved to be of some value in the form of new experiences.

She couldn't stop picturing his bright blue eyes and dusky brown skin. It was an unusual combination; unheard of in the Fire Nation.

And his aura… It was so bright, yet filled with bitterness and regret.

Perhaps their paths would cross again.


	11. Defeated

His eyes fluttered open, and the world that greeted him was blurry and unfocused.

"Ah, you've finally woken up. Good."

It took a moment for his pain-addled mind to recognise the voice, and then pure terror began to emerge. He chanced a look to the side.

She sat on a chair at his bedside, her posture so casual that he couldn't help but stare in confused disbelief.

"The rest of your little friends weren't as lucky," Azula remarked.

Despair began to brew deep inside him as memories flooded back. The invasion had failed, and they had lost.

It was over.


	12. Unfamiliar

Sokka stared in confusion as the drops splattered against the ground.

"What's going on?" He asked.

Suki looked at him blankly, pausing mid-strike. Though she'd warmed up to him somewhat after his apology, she still wasn't entirely sure how she felt about him.

And certainly wasn't sure whether or not he was joking.

"It's just rain, Sokka."

It was clear from his expression that this was a new experience.

"What, you don't have rain in the South Pole?"

He shrugged.

"Only when Katara gets angry," he said, shuddering. "But never mind that, let's go again."

Smiling, Suki raised her fan.


End file.
